


Stand & Salute

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was from selmak for a Sam/Jan ficlet, set prior to the events in the - as yet unfinished - story "Hammond's Retirement"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand & Salute

Sam spluttered on her beer. She could not have heard her correctly.

"You're not serious?"

Janet's look showed that she was, most definitely, serious.

"The man's practically an uncle to me. I've known him since I was twelve."

"And you never, once, wondered what it would be like?"

Sam thought for a moment. If she were going to be honest with herself, and with Janet, she probably had daydreamed about being in love with 'Uncle George' at one point or another during her adolescence, but nothing like what Janet was suggesting.

"Not like that." Her fingers sought out the other woman's under the bar, intermingling lightly. "Besides, you know me, I don't like to share."

Janet smiled, "Sure you don't, honey." Sam closed her eyes as Janet got up. "Besides, he's retiring, I just thought it would be a nice final… blow… out." Janet's eyes twinkled with the words and Sam had to shake her head.

"You do know we're more likely to give him a heart attack than anything else, right?"

Janet's smile took on a wicked glint. "My place it is, then. At least I have the portable defibrillator."

Downing the last of her beer Sam shakes her head. "I'm glad. Cause, you know, that takes so much off my mind."


End file.
